


Sans/Reader One-Shot: Routine

by SomethingtwopointO



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cheesy, Cliche, Corny, Cuddling, F/M, Fluffy, Gender Neutral, M/M, Romance, gender neutral reader, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingtwopointO/pseuds/SomethingtwopointO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans (very awkwardly) confesses his affection for you over a board game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans/Reader One-Shot: Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a one-shot that's at least half decent ~~even though I don't think it is~~! My brother gave me the prompt of a date with Sans, which is what this was supposed to be, but I gave up towards the end. I'm the only one who is going to think that "non-con/dub-con cuddling" is funny, but whatever. I was genuinely uncomfortable while writing the more romantic parts of this, it's just not my sort of thing. Critique on the romantic parts (and all other parts, at that) is very much welcome. I was going to have my brother (same one that gave me the prompt) beta read this, but fuck it!
> 
> Undertale © Toby Fox  
> Art © Meee

**Warning: This is a fluffy SansxReader fanfiction. If you do not enjoy or tolerate this specific theme, do not read this. Be warned that there is also non-con/dub-con cuddling and a multitude of stupid puns.**

 

**-Gender Neutral Reader**  
**-SFW**  
**-Fluffy**  
**-Cheesy, Corny, and Cliche (the three forbidden C's)!**

 

**~~~**

 

Buzzing filled the air as your alarm clock went off. You reached over to your nightstand and shut it off. It felt entirely too early to get up, but you did anyway; by then you had a routine.

It hadn't been long since the supposed "underground" was opened up and an interesting species called "monsters" came to the "surface" as they called it. In a short time, you came to befriend many of that species; the closest two being skeletons by the names "Sans" and "Papyrus".

Every day you went to the house of these two skeleton brothers and the three of you kept one another company. So it was that you, like any day, made the short journey to their house on foot. You knocked on the door three times; even your knocking was routine.

Shortly after, a tall skeleton yanked the door open, nearly pulling it off it's hinges in his enthusiasm. 

"Ah! Human!" he shouted, never ceasing to be so excited at you arrival, "You've come for a visit!"

You chuckled a little at his child-like jumpiness, "Yep, sure have, Papyrus. Like I do every day."

Papyrus ushered you in and settled you on the couch, being perfectly certain that you were comfortable as only he could manage to do every day.

That made one skeleton upholding tradition, but where was the other? "Hey, Pap?" you chimed in through Papyrus's rambling, "Where's Sans?"

"Oh, yes," he said, not minding the interruption at all, "he asked for five more minutes of sleep, and I allowed it...for the third time today."

You smirked at Papyrus's easy defeat in waking his brother, it really was adorable.

Papyrus opened his mouth to continue, but the two of you heard footsteps from upstairs.

"Speak of the devil," Papyrus murmured as he watched Sans slowly descend from the staircase.

"Good morning, Paps...bucko," Sans mumbled as his white pupils surveyed the room. A faint smile played on Sans's face as he noticed you. "One day I'm gonna wake up and you aren't gonna be sitting there. Can't believe you've kept up this game for so long."

"That's what you say every day, but here I am!" you said, tossing your arms in the air.

"Yep...there you are," Sans whispered softly, and something changed in his voice and face, but only for a second.

"Sans! Help me set the table for breakfast! We have a guest!" Papyrus piped up cheerily.

"Sure thing, bro, like every day," Sans replied jestingly, shuffling into the kitchen to assist his younger brother.

Soon, nearly all the day was wasted with games and other joyous activities. Papyrus had a particularly early training session with Undyne the next day so he was off to bed before Sans and you. You and the shorter brother were finishing a board game that Papyrus had already accepted defeat in.

Sans rolled the die, but he hesitated to move his piece. He was silently wringing his hands as he looked over to you.

"Uh...something wrong?" you questioned with concern heavy in you voice.

"H-Huh? Oh...no, I'm okay. Nothing gets _under my skin_ ," Sans chuckled at his pun, but it was evident that he was not "okay".

You reached over to place you hand on his reassuringly, but he jolts and tenses. A hint of blue stained Sans's cheekbones as he stared at you hand. "Sans, you can tell me when something's wrong, can't you?" you said comfortingly.

"Yeah, of course, but nothing's wrong, kid."

"You're a really bad liar."

"You know, that's what Paps says...and Toriel...and Grillby."

You shake your head and squeeze his hand, "Stop avoiding it, Sans. Tell me what's wrong."

"Heh...guess you can _see right through me_. You caught my _fibula_. Might as well _patella_ the truth now."

"That would be preferable to these terrible puns," you quickly blurt out with an ever-stern gaze.

"Tough crowd. My puns must be out of your _radius_ -"

"Sans."

"Alright, alright. _Tibia_ honest, I'm running outta puns."

" _Sans_ "

"Sorry, but I have a _femur spine_ puns to tell you."

Completely tired of Sans's jesting, you yanked him into your chest and wrapped your arms around him. He squirmed in an effort to escape your hold, but you just wrapped your legs around him, too.

"Come on, I was just _skull_ ing around, let go. You have to admit they were pretty _humerus_."

You squeezed Sans tighter as payback for all the awful puns.

"Oomph! Hey, no need for _pun_ ishment," Sans chuckled as he squirmed more. Eventually he realized there was no use in fighting and he relaxed into your chest. You didn't miss the clearly darkened blush on his face as he nuzzled into you.

After a few minutes, you ventured to question Sans again. "Sans," you muttered softly, "mind telling me what's wrong now?"

Sans sighed heavily. "I'm really not getting out of this, huh?" he asked as he rested his chin on your chest to look up at you. When you nodded your head, he rolled his glowing pupils as one rolls their eyes. He pushed himself into a sitting position on your lap.

He wrung his hands again and avoided eye contact with you. "I guess it's now or never, huh? No more puns, no more stalling-"

"You're stalling," you said with a coy smirk.

"Thank you," he responded sarcastically, though he couldn't hide a faint smile on his face. "I, uh, well...there really isn't anything wrong. I just get really nervous around you because...um...."

You patiently waited as he stuttered and fumbled with his words until he stopped altogether and took a deep breath. "I...I like you. I _really_ like you," he blurted out quickly as he looked anywhere but at you, dark blue coating his face.

You paused for a minute. You were fairly certain you knew what he meant by "I like you", but you didn't want to jump to conclusions. "You...like me?" you parroted quietly.

"Yeah...that's, uh, what I said," Sans murmured as he pulled his hood over his head to conceal his obvious blush.

Your heart rate picked up and this time you knew exactly why. Though it was apparent that Sans wasn't going to ask, so you might as well. "Sans, are you busy tomorrow night?" you asked, instantly regretting it as your nerves kicked in.

"W-What?" Sans queried, looking at you despite his embarrassment, "Uh...no, why?"

"Would you like to go out with me then?"

"You mean," he started as he removed his hood, "like a date?"

You nodded your head, too nerve-wracked to speak. It seemed unnecessary to get so nervous for Sans's face lit up with enthusiasm that rivaled even Papyrus's.

"Really? Y-Yeah! Sure!" he chirped happily, leaning into your embrace again. He pulled himself up until his face was quite close to yours. He blushed again and stuttered, "U-Um...can I, uh-"

You snickered and leaned forward, pressing your lips to his teeth. For a second, it felt like just that, teeth on lips, but then it started to feel like your lips were pressed against flesh. How interesting....

Sans hummed in content as he wrapped his arms around you. When you both pulled apart, Sans smiled up at you. "I have some more puns that would be really _rib-tickling_ ," he jested with a quiet laugh.

You flicked his nasal bone and laughed. As long as they were better than his most recent ones, you wouldn't mind a pun or two.

When you finished helping Sans put away the board game you never completed, you decided you had enough fun for that day and went to the front door to head home. Sans stopped you to steal one last kiss.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that," he said with a reminiscent grin, "it's something new, right?"

Walking home, you had a smile on your face and a thought in your mind. You could get used to this in your routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, it means a lot!


End file.
